1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to light bar arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular light bar arrangement wherein the same is mounted in lieu of a bumper member to a vehicle to enhance illumination and visibility, as well as illuminating the geometric proportions of the associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular transportation, and particularly trucks, require enhanced visibility during their operation during periods of limited available light, such as during evening hours. Prior art bumper members for mounting to vehicles fail to provide the complete and readily serviceable organization as set forth by the instant invention. Particularly the instant invention enhances the visible observation of geometric proportions of an associated vehicle, as well as attracting attention to the bumper arrangement by the orientation and configuration of the lights directed therethrough. Examples of the prior include U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,845 to Widhalm, et al., wherein a truck bed includes a roll bar with a light pair mounted thereon. The light pair are pivotally mounted in brackets to enable forward and rear selective illumination relative to the roll bar and associated truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,931 to Gabaldon illustrates a perimeter of lights mounted about a rear window of a motor vehicle wherein the lights are consistent with government standards associated with turn and stop signals and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,767 to Bergin, et al., illustrates a motor vehicle headlight module wherein a series of staggered light members (i.e. floor members) are positioned within a housing for use such as with turn signals and the like in vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,132 to Hwan, et al., illustrates the use of a "third brake light" for mounting at an elevated position interiorly of an automobile to illuminate a stop signal associated with the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,493 to Miller illustrates a kit for retrofit to an associated vehicle for use as a warning, or brake light, for mounting in such vehicles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular light bar arrangement wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.